


Stay, for just three minutes

by soups



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soups/pseuds/soups
Summary: Konoha and Akaashi enter a new phase of their lives.





	Stay, for just three minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO2017 for this [lovely prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=11903465#cmt11903465). Happy slightly belated KonoAka Day (7/5)! ♡

"Oh, the water's ready," Konoha said upon the beeping of the kettle on the floor, steam flowing out of its mouth. Instead of getting up, he leaned back and let his body land on the floor, then slightly turned his head to the man sitting beside him. Akaashi sighed shortly.  
  
"As long as you let me have the cheese curry."  
  
Konoha grinned. "Sure, I'll take whichever you're not eating~"  
  
Akaashi got up on his feet, walking over to the boiling water with two cups of instant ramen in his hands. He opened them slowly, carefully, putting in the water and seasoning packets, all while Konoha was watching him with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Aren't you glad that I hoard these sometimes?" Konoha said as the younger was sealing off the plastic cups, carrying them to where Konoha was lounging, careful to not bump into the boxes between them.  
  
"I suppose," Akaashi answered shortly as he handed the chicken-flavored noodles to the blonde. "Careful, it's hot," he added, and Konoha nodded as he sat up to take the cup with both of his hands.  
  
There were a few seconds of silence after Akaashi sat down, seconds that Konoha took to look at the cramped room housing them. Two boxes of different sizes — both labeled 'kitchen' — had been opened; a frying pan, two spatulas, and a bottle of half-used soy sauce lying right next to them. Other boxes were still sealed, all marked with either blue or black markers, the different strokes on each letter revealing whom they had been written by.  
  
The night was silent, aside from songs of cicadas echoing from a certain distance. Konoha hated summer, he always had from he was small — summers were hot,  _sweaty_ , bugs were flying and crawling everywhere, and he would have spent every single day in the comfort of his air-conditioned room if it hadn't been for volleyball. Summer nights were better — well, they were cooler, at least, and he had quite the memories of summer festivals spanning over his lifetime, both good ones and bad ones.  
  
And well, tonight wasn't so bad either. He was spending it with someone he'd held dear for all these years, and it was a start of a new life for him, for Akaashi, for  _them_.  
  
"You're unusually quiet," Akaashi broke the silence, his fingers tangling with each other. "Something on your mind?"  
  
"Hmm," Konoha replied quietly, looking at his cup ramen, then to Akaashi. "I'm just thinking where I should put all my shoes... I think we need a bigger shoe rack."  
  
"That's what I thought, too," Akaashi said. "And one of the light bulbs in the kitchen is broken, I think. We need to go out to buy them tomorrow."  
  
"Eeh? But I wanted to sleep in and stay home tomorrow, after all the things we did yesterday and today," Konoha whined jokingly, chuckling a little. Akaashi looked at him, eyes and lips perhaps expressionless to other people, but not to Konoha. What he saw was a slight softening of his gaze, and a modest pull on the corner on his lips, forming a small yet warm smile. It was one of the things he enjoyed from Akaashi, finding the tiniest changes in his expressions, the littlest movements of his pores.  
  
"Well, I suppose we can tidy up tomorrow and go out on Sunday," Akaashi compromised. Konoha chuckled softly.  
  
"Deal," Konoha offered Akaashi a handshake, and the younger took it, a gentle smile forming on his lips. "Oh— wait, how long has it been? Crap, I didn't see the time when you put the water in."  
  
Akaashi let go of the other's hand, picking up his phone lying on the floor. '00:00:09', the big timer on the screen said. Konoha laughed.  
  
"As expected from Akaashi," he said as he reached for his cup ramen and Akaashi reached into his. "Well then, we don't have beer so I guess this would do for now." He raised the cup toward Akaashi, and Akaashi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are we really doing this?"  
  
"Why not?" Konoha grinned, and Akaashi seemed to decide it wasn't like he'd lose anything.  
  
The younger raised his cup too, meeting Konoha's in the middle, just as their eyes to each others'. Konoha smiled.  
  
"To our new life together, from today to the unforeseeable future — cheers."


End file.
